Getting of the island
by CharlieWise
Summary: Prompt: AU Oliver is Felicity's teacher.


**A/N: I got the following prompt on tumblr(TheOriginalCharlieWise): olicity AU where Oliver is her teacher? :D**

 **So this is what I came up with:**

She was late and she hated running late. She had slept passed her alarm, probably because of the fact that she went to bed at 3 trying to finish the rebooting of all the computers in Queen Consolidated and install the new malware software that she designed. She loved working for QC but Robert Queen was a tough boss. Sometimes even plain asshole and she'd seen how he talked to female co-workers, so mostly she tried to stay away and deal with Mr Steele instead.

She couldn't have left earlier based on the fact that she had archery practice first thing in the morning. She ran into class just as Malcolm her coach was starting. She looked around and it was extremely busy and she couldn't figure out why.

"Roy what's going on?" She asked her friends when she came to stand next to him. Roy had been training for years but Felicity had only started two months ago.

"Don't know, but coach has been looking extremely giddy." Roy said pointing at their coach that finally turned away from the blond guy he was talking to and towards the group that for once seemed to be complete.

Felicity listened one ear while she tried to figure out why the blond guy looked so familiar. "I've a surprise for you guys, this man here started out training with me just like all off you. He put in the time to practice and became better and better." Their coach went on and Felicity let her eyes scan the blond guy completely. He was wearing very fitting jeans, and a fitted dark green short sleeved t-shirt that was showing of his muscled arms and you could see his six pack through his shirt. His face was calm, but his eyes showed a strong and determent look. Their eyes met and for a moment Felicity felt like she couldn't breathe as the corner of his lips turned upward in the smallest of smiles.

"Most of you will have recognized him already, Olympic medallist in both boxing and archery, mister Oliver Queen." Her coach went on and Felicty's eyes grew wide, that's where she recognized him from, the picture on Robert Queen's desk of his family. She'd forgotten that his son next to being a gold medallist in boxing he was also an Olympic archer, she'd seen him win the silver medal three years ago in London on the tv. Back then she'd thought it was ridicules, because why is it a skill to stand completely still and aim an arrow. Now trying to learn the same thing she realized it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"He has kindly offered to help with training today." His coach said and Oliver stepped forward and the small smile changed into a big grin. That was a grin she had so many times seen on his father's lips talking to people and especially females around the office. Fake.

"I'm looking forward to see what Malcolm has brought out in you." Oliver said with a quick wave.

The beginning of the training went as usual. As Felicity looked over at where Roy was shooting she could see he was killing it! Oliver looked at him for a while and she could see him nodding before walking towards the next group.

"Okay gather around please." Oliver called out and almost everyone excitedly ran over to him, she and Roy ended up at the back again.

"How could you not have known he was Oliver Queen, you've been obsessed with archery for years." Felicity asking Roy quietly while keeping her eyes trained on Oliver that was explaining how to change your stance.

"Felicity, I can barely afford to train her, I live in the glades remember, I don't have a tv how the hell am I supposed to know what the guy looks like." Roy said with an almost annoyed voice and gave her a look that told her he was trying to listen and she should really stop talking.

"He's impressed with you do, I saw him looking at you while your practicing." Felicity started facing him and was thrown another look by Roy. "Okay I'm shutting up now." When Roy turned back though she could see he stood a little straighter with a small smile on his face. Though Felicity realized that when she looked back at Oliver he was still talking but he raised his eyebrow at her in question, she gave him an apologetic shrug back. Not impressed as within seconds his fake smile was back.

"You in the red hoodie can you come and show you your stance." For a moment Roy froze, he was the only one in a red hoodie, the rest was all wearing club attire but he couldn't afford it.

"Told you he was impressed with you." Felicity whispered.

Proud was the word to best describe what she was feeling right now. She had met Roy years ago when she did some volunteer work for elderly in the glades, giving them computer lessons. When she left one day a guy started following her to her car and she was pretty sure that if it wasn't for Roy stepping in and telling him to leave her alone she would have be robbed or much worse. Felicity thanked him by buying him dinner, he tried to be polite and eat slow, but after the first bite he couldn't help but eat the whole thing as fast as he possible could. After that, he walked her to her car after volunteering and she bought him dinner. When she told Roy she wanted to learn to use a bow and arrow, he teased her for just being obsessed with movies and wanting to be just like Katniss Everdeen. He did however take her with him with his next lesson, she had been surprised at how good he was. When Felicity suggested he should do more with it, he had just said 'Money' and with that they both let it go.

"Smoak." You're up Malcolm called out and Felicity walked up and took the bow Roy was holding out to her. She picked up and arrow from the basket next to her raised it together with her bow. She breathed in and out and pulled back the arrow, focussing her eyes on the target in front of her.

"Smoak elbow." Malcolm called and Felicity raised her elbow, glancing from the corner of her eye to both Malcolm and Oliver that were standing to the left. Refocusing on the target she event out her breathing and got ready to fire, when one of the girls called out to her to hurry up. Her arrow shot forward and ended up at the edge of the target.

"Okay, everyone line up in pairs in front of targets and check each other's stance." Oliver called out and walked towards where Felicity and Roy were standing picking up a bow in the process. "Not bad for only two months." He said picking up an arrow and quickly sending it straight towards the target hitting it dead centre.

"Harper, you could be some serious competition if you train a little more." Oliver said extending his hand for Roy to shake.

"Thanks." Roy said shaking his hand, before turning back towards the target.

For a second Felicity spotted surprise Oliver's face before the smile he seemed to always pull out of nowhere came back and he moved on.

Felicity looked at Roy, full of concentration, but the disappointed of knowing he could never afford to practice more was clear in his eyes. She sighed and decided to spent the next week trying to come up with an idea how he could train more, knowing he would never accept her paying more.

"All stop, retrieve arrows." Oliver called out and everyone stopped shooting. Felicity sensing Roy still wasn't back to it's old self she headed towards their targets. She heard girls giggle in the background and she just shook her head, she wasn't sure what she had done to them, but those girls really didn't like her.

"Question. Why are you fetching someone else's arrow?" Oliver asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"Some people do nice things for the people around them." Felicity said, realizing that it came out a lot harsher then she intended.

Oliver just nodded and put up his hands, stepping back and turned towards where the people who hadn't had the chance were lining up. Felicity pulled out the arrows that were in a very tight grouping in the middle of the target and turned around. In time to hear Roy call out for her to duck and spotting one of the girls aiming in her general directions.

From her crouched position she waited for the sound of the arrow hitting the target. It never came just a collective gasp and Roy's footsteps going towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked giving her a hand. She was about to respond, but the sheer amount of power that came from Oliver's voice stopped her.

"Are you insane! You know the rules, you do not shoot an arrow when people are in the target zone." Oliver said mentioning with his hand that was clutched around an arrow.

Felicity's eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. She looked back towards the targets, but there were no more arrows. Oliver must have caught it mid air, she glanced at Roy and he nodded slightly confirming her positions.

The girl was trying to explain that she wasn't even aiming for Felicity. The fact that Oliver was obstructing the girl from view told Felicity a whole different story.

"GET OUT, do not come back." Oliver said again, his voice giving no room for argument. A sob was heard from the opposite side of the room but Felicity didn't care, she still felt her heart beating in her chest. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked coming to stand next to her.

"I think so." Felicity answered her voice as shaky as her hands.

"Let's find you a place to sit down." Roy said and turned her towards the corner of the gym where everyone's stuff was thrown in between chairs. As she sat down he quickly ran to get her some water. The sounds of arrows hitting the hay targets followed quickly but the atmosphere had changed severely, barely anyone spoke and if they did, it was whispered. The water in front of her made her look up and she could see Malcolm and Oliver in serious conversation.

"You should go back to training." Felicity said to Roy, when he was starting to refuse Felicity put up her hand trying to control the shaking. "This is your change to impress an Olympic medallist." Felicity said mentioning for him to go.

"Call if you need anything." Roy said as he jogged back. Felicity watched him go and let out a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline leave her body and the urge to cry come full force as she realized how badly this could have ended. When Roy reached the group he turned around and Felicity smiled at him weekly and waved.

She needed something to take her mind off everything. She quickly found her bag and in it her tablet. She hacked into the gym's wifi network and then proceeded to try and hack into the queen consolidated mainframe, trying to see if there was anything she missed with the new malware design.

"With those skills you should work for my dad." Oliver said as he came to stand next to and saw what she was doing on the computer.

"I actually already do." Felicity responded turning to look at him.

"You work at QC?" Oliver asked and Felicity nodded, for the second time today she saw surprise form on his face before it fell back into his small smile that she had also seen earlier today.

"Why do you do that? That fake smile. I mean you're much sexier… I mean you look much better like this. And with that fake smile, you just look fake. I tent to babble, which will end in three, two, one." Felicity said looking slightly embarrassed.

"I was coming over to see how you were doing." Oliver said trying to contain a full blown smile. "You seem to be doing okay."

The pang of disappointed for not seeing that full blown smile came as a surprise, which she covered up with a fake smile of her own. "Doing much better."

A grin appeared on Oliver's face as he leaned in. "I'm pretty sure you're much sexier with a real smile yourself." The chuckle was out before she could stop it and it left a real smile on her face. "I was right." Oliver said standing back up and turning back towards the group still practicing under Malcolms watchfull eye.

"Oliver, I mean mister Queen." Felicity said standing up quickly, which she realized she shouldn't have done, her knees buckled and she was pretty sure that had it not been for Oliver's steading hand she would have fallen to the ground. Felicity's own hand landed on his biceps and she couldn't stop herself.

"Wow, those are huge. I…" She tried to correct herself but knew she would probably only burrier herself further. The smile on his face wasn't helping either. Felicity took a deep breath before trying again. "I wanted to thank you for catching that arrow, especially after I wasn't very nice to you. Not that I think you were the kind of person that; just because of the fact they're not nice to you, you would let them be hit by an arrow." At Oliver's amused but slightly raised eyebrow she realized she was doing it again. She grinned quickly and decided to just summarize it. "Thank you and I apologize for being a bit off a bitch before."

Oliver leaned in a little further. "You're welcome." For a moment they just looked at each other, his eyes boring into hers. Until suddenly, she saw as much as felt a shift in him. He stepped back, the warmth of his hand on her arm sliding away and disappeared in his jeans pocket.

"Since were talking now anyway. Why isn't your boyfriend training more?" Oliver asked fake smile back in place and for a second she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Oh! You mean Roy? No he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend. Like a brother." Felicity answered quickly, uncertain why she thought it had to be so clear. "And he's going to be very angry at me for telling you this, but he can't afford it."

Oliver's smile fell away, a concerned look at it's place and looking back at where Roy was firing of arrow after arrow, letting them form a smiley face on the target. "Hell, I'll sponsor him. If he works hard he might even make it to the Olympics, 2016 is going to be difficult but 2020 he should be fine."

"You would do that?" Felicity asked astounded how different was from his father.

"You sound surprised." Oliver responded turning back to look at her.

"Well your father doesn't tent to be so nice to potential competitors."

"That's business, this is sports. Competition only makes you better." Oliver said and Felicity smiled. For most of the training Oliver and Felicity just stood their talking, at some point they got a bit more water and just sat down on one of the benches. Conversation flowed easily back and forth between queen consolidated, Olympics and archery.

"So why did you get into archery?" Oliver suddenly asked after they had been quiet for a little while.

Felicity ducked her head, for a moment considering not telling the truth. "Katniss Everdeen." She said and when no reaction came she glanced up only to see a completely blank look. "The hunger games." Felicity clarifies and she could see that rang a very small bell.

"Oh I think my sister mentioned those movies." He responded. "There is archery in them?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Felicity asked not believing her ears. "They're books made into films, how can you not know there is archery involved?!"

"Training." Was the answer together with a shrug off his shoulders. "My friend Tommy likes to joke that I've been on a deserted island, having almost no time to hang out with both boxing and archery trainings."

"Wow." Felicity answered but before she could say much more Malcolm called end of training.

"I should probably get back. Tell Roy to hang around till I get a chance to talk to him." Felicity nodded in reply and waited for Roy to head her way.

Roy and Felicity left the gym about an hour later then they usually do, Oliver had phoned one of his sponsors to ask if they would sponsor Roy too, promising to get him to at least make nationals. It wasn't big money, but enough for him to train three times more a week and Oliver had handed him the keys to his private gym to train whenever he wanted.

"Felicity!" The sound of Oliver's voice made her turn around to find him jogging towards them. He stopped in front of them. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Felicity responded.

"This is weird, I'll see you at the car." Roy said before he took off.

They both looked at him go, before smiling at the other. The silenced stretched on a little to long and suddenly it felt a bit awkward.

"Uhm, I had fun talking to you." Oliver said, his hand twitching slightly.

"Me too."

"I told you about that island right. I thought maybe I can make some time to get off it and live in the real world a bit more. Watch a movie, go to a restaurant, go to an ice hockey match." He said and took a breath before continuing. "I thought maybe you could help with that."

"I would love too."

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
